vacation love
by sayatara
Summary: duo comes back from vacation
1. Default Chapter

Title: Vacation love  
  
Author: Sayatara   
  
Rating: PG (Might change later)   
  
Pairing(s): 2+5  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, OOC, language  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
Symbols:   
  
'talking'  
  
//toughts//  
  
communication through the vid phone  
  
~flashback~  
  
~*~ scene change  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
//Home finely. Home. But it doesn't feel like home anymore. I've only been gone for tree weeks and so there has changed so much that my own home doesn't feel like home anymore// He putted his bags down. //But that isn't a surprise,I've changed so much. I guess I just have to get accustomed to the cars driving by and the city lights instead of the stars//   
  
He looked around his flat, everything was still the same except for the plant in the corner wich looked rather dead. He heard the cars outside //Nothing has changed here . It feels like the whole world should have changed. But nothing has.//   
  
He had been on vacation and now he was back he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. Or maybe not wrong but different. //I wanna see him again//   
  
He shook his head. //We said goodbye, anything else would be confusing.// He felt tears burning in his eyes.   
  
//But still I wanna see him again.// He stared at the door of the living room wondering if he could turn around, buy a ticked and go back. //I can't do that, I have to work tomorrow.// He reached for the door. //Work, back to the scrapyard, back to Hilde. Why would I want that?// He decided that he could unpack his bags later and walked to the couch and turned the television on, his thoughts wondered while he stared at the tv.   
  
//I've been happy here before why wouldn't I be happy now? I've always loved it here and it has no use to keep thinking about things that could be, but aren't. I should just move on.//   
  
He closed his eyes and visions of soft touches in the sand entered his mind and he could swear that he could hear the melodic laughter of his love. //How can I miss him I've only known him for two weeks.   
  
It's not fair, I've never wanted someone so much as him and he lives on the other side of the globe. He said that I've to forget him. But why would I want to?//  
  
He sighed, got up and walked to the bedroom and dropped down on the bed. He took his shoes off and turned them and saw the sand falling from them. He let the memories come over him.   
  
~He was here a week now and he felt bored. he knew it was a bit strange to be bored at the fist vacation he'd been on in years, and he knew it was his own foult. But at the moment he wondered why he'd ever agreed on going on vacation, it was something he didn't need.   
  
He was perfectly fine at home with his friends. Where he knew what to do at night and where he knew what he would do what he would do after he woke up.   
  
It wasn't really that he didn't like it here and if he was here with someone he knew he would have loved it here. But he was alone and he missed his friends.   
  
All he did here was walking on the beach and sometimes at night in the woods. This wasn't like him and he began to feel restless.   
  
Why didn't he just go out at night, he heard that the parties where really cool and that they had one of the biggest disco's on the planet here.   
  
So *why* didn't he just go out. He didn't know, and he began to feel really stupid.   
  
Hell he was here and he was here alone. So what, he never needed anyone to have fun and you should never look an given horse in the mouth.   
  
Duo would go party once again.   
  
//What the... what the hell was I thinking. I'm send on a paid vacation, to a land I've always wanted to go and in a city where you can party all night. Why the hell have I been home the past four nights, what a waste.//  
  
Now he knew that he would go out, he felt a familiar excitement that he hadn't felt for a while. The feeling you get before you're going out, if you still have to pick out you're clothes and you don't know for sure where you'll go.  
  
// Why haven't I been out more lately I love to party and last year I couldn't get enough of it and now I almost didn't liked it anymore. And sure I had a lot problems this year and I didn't felt very happy but going out used to make me happy.// It was true that he hadn't been out much because he had had a lot to deal with but he also had he told himself that he was to old to go out.  
  
He laughed. //To old to go out to go out, he was only twenty two. How can you be to old to go out when you're only twenty two?//  
  
//Maybe this vacation is good for me, maybe I did needed it.//  
  
He went to his closet to pick out clothes to wear that night but he couldn't find anything he liked so he went out to buy new clothes. After four hours shopping he found a combination he liked and went back to the hotel.  
  
He'd bought a silk dark purple tank top, two dark yellow embroied dragons cralwing over it, it made his almost violett eyes look even more intense. //Wow wait 'till Quatre sees this he will be so jalous maybe I should buy the one with one dragon embroied in deep blue on a purple shirt for him.//   
  
His pants where black leather, nothing special except for the dark yellow stiches. // I'm luckey I found these, it was the last pair and they mach perfect with the shirt.//   
  
He wondered a while if he should go out for dinner, but decided against it, it felt better to eat at home before you're gonna party. A hour later he was ready to go and he really was excited, he couldn't imagine that he hadn't had this feeling for months.~  
  
He shook his head. //Yes, I guess that this vacation had been good for me.//   
  
He stood up and went to prepare himself for bed. But his mind wondered off again. // What shall he be doing now. Probably dancing, he loves to dance. I hope I'll once see him again.// He was brushing his teeth. //probably not we haven't even exchanged phone numbers. I wish we had, not that it would be of any use. It's not like we could see each other any time soon. But it would have been nice if I had a way to contact him.// He lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over his head.   
  
// We decided that it was better if we wouldn't exchange numbers. It's for the best, whatever the best may be.// He sighed.   
  
//It's good to be back.// He thought scornig. // Oh, the irony in it all. First I don't want to go and then when I'm back I don't want to be back// He closed his eyes. // Well it has no use to have self pity. I have to work tomorrow, so I'd better get some sleep.//  
  
The last thing he saw before he fell asleep where the onix eyes of his love.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Yay I finished it! I hope u liked it! ^-^  
  
I write more if you liked it, so tell me if you want to read more.  
  
English is not my mother language so if you see mistakes (And I'm sure you will -_-;) please tell me! I WILL correct them!   
  
I hope you'll review and remember flaming people is not nice! 


	2. 2

Hellows!!!  
  
This is chappy two. Yay!!!  
  
And... I have a beta reader now!! *bounces through the room*  
  
Thank you Tenshi no Koneko!!!!   
  
Anyway I hope you'll like it.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
An annoying beeping woke Duo up. //Nooo! I don't want to, please go away!//   
  
But the silent pleas didn't make the beeping stop, so he decided to get up since he wouldn't be able to sleep through it anyway and if he didn't make the beeping stop he would only end up with a headache.  
  
He got up his feet and walked to the source of the anoying beeping; his alarm. Yes he had to get up to put off his alarm, and that wasn't for nothing because if his alarm wouldn't be on the other end of the room he could turn the thing off while he was still sleeping. A way of turning off your alarm that isn't very effective, neither for him nor for the alarm, since he would end up asleep and the alarm kind of broken.   
  
So now he had to get up to turn off his alarm every morning and when he'd done that he would always leave the room with a longing glance at the bed, wondering if could lie down for a few more minutes. But he would always decide against it since he knew he would fall asleep again and then be woken by the phone, which would have an angry voice on the other side of the line. And an angry Hilde is not something to look forward to, never the less to be woken up by. And he knew this from experience, so he would always walk past his bed to the bathroom and left on time to go to the scrapyard.  
  
He sighed.//I really don't want to work today, maybe I should call in sick, although that might not be wise, Hilde always knows when I'm lying to her and she's not someone you want to lie to. And even if she believes me she will be here by the end of the day with a fruitbasket and then she'll know that I lied and that's even worse, so calling in sick won't be an option. Besides I don't even want to lie to her, I hate lying.//   
  
He grimased. //But I really don't want to go to work today, I just don't feel up to it. Maybe I should just call to say that I'm to tired to come today and that's atleast kind of true.//  
  
He walked to the phone and dialed Hilde's number. Hello, this is Hilde speaking.  
  
'Hey Hilde, this is Duo.' Duo saw Hilde smile when she saw him over the vidphone.   
  
Oh, hey Duo, how was you're vacation? He smiled.  
  
'It was great, I loved every single minute of it and I'm glad that you and Quatre send me on it. The first few day's I was just sulking about that I didn't need a vacation but after that I only had fun.' When he saw Hilde's eyes began to smile he had to hold his laughing, he was really glad something so small could make her so happy.  
  
That's nice to hear, I'm really happy for you. I told you, you needed a vacation, but would you believe me? Nooo. She said teasingly, and now he did laugh out loud. It was good to talk to Hilde again.  
  
'Well you were right, but aren't you always, at least that's what you like to think.' He said with a smile.   
  
Ohh, that's not true! she said while she was trying to make an angry face, but she never got the smile of her face.  
  
'I know, I know. But that's not what I'm calling for either, I wanted to asked you if you would mind if I don't come to work til tomorrow. I'm still a bit tired from the flight and I wanted to use today to rest and unpack my bags and stuff.'   
  
Sure. It isn't very busy, so I'm sure I can miss you for one more day. She replied dissapointed.   
  
'Thanks Hilde, I knew that you wouldn't mind.'  
  
But I do expect a fully detailed report of your vacation tomorrow. I want to know everything! Her eyes sparkled with curiousity.  
  
'I promise.'  
  
Okey, I see you tomorrow then. Bye.  
  
'Bye.' He hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom to take a long bath.  
  
When he was finally in the bath tub he closed his eyes. // I'm so happy that I've one more day to relax and just do nothing. I wouldn't have been of any use at work anyway, it's not like I would be able to concetrate. Not that I'll be tomorrow.// He sighed.   
  
//Why am I so depressed, I never thought about my vacation loves after my vacation before. So why can't I get him out of my mind. He's just a vacation love, you're supposed to forget them after the vacation, or at least only think once in a while of them, because there's no possibility to see them afterwards anyways and if you would see them afterwards it would quite likely be disappointing, since all the magic of the vacation would be gone.//He tried to convince himself, he laughed softly.  
  
//Sure like that is going to make me forget him, not likely. I mean the moment I saw him I fell head over heals in love with him. And that wasn't the magic of the vacation, the only magic that was there was the magic between us. Or I think that lighting will apply better.//  
  
~He was ready to go. Everything was checked and he looked great, he found out that   
  
'The Kiss' was the best place to go. It was one of the hottest places in the earia. So that was where he'd go tonight.  
  
He only had to walk ten minutes to get there, so he decided that he would.  
  
While he was getting closer the streets got more populated, several groups past him by and even more couples, it looked like every single person who went here on vacation went the same way as he did.  
  
//That would only be logical, since this 'The Kiss' is widely known.//  
  
When he arrived at 'The Kiss', there was a huge row in front of it. //Oh no that will atleast take forty five minutes of waiting.//   
  
In front of him there stood a group of girls talking loudly about the guys who stood in the row before them.  
  
Behind him there where two guys and a girl. One of the guys had unbelievebly lovely hair. It had a platinum color and it was a bit shorter then Duo's own hair, only this guy wore it lose while Duo wore in a plait. Further he had light blue eyes and a body that would make every girl drool over.  
  
The girl next to him had sort some kind of dark blue tinted hair, her eyes were some kind off a dark color, he guessed that it was blue but he wasn't sure of it. She was just like the guy with the platinum hair, very slender but she was almost a head shorter then him. So was the last guy. The last guy was also very handsome, and there was something that kept drawing Duo's attention to him. The last one had dark brown hair that looked like it had never seen a hair brush in his life, but somehow it fit the guy. He was like the other two, very slender, he was also the shortest of them and he also looked like he was the youngest. But that wasn't what caught Duo's attention, it was his eyes. They where cobalt blue and they seemed to radiate with power. In some way he felt facsinated by the guy.  
  
Duo noticed that he was staring when the one with the cobalt blue eyes turned his eyes on him. Duo shuddered, but returned the glare the guy sent him. After a few tense moment the guy blinked and stepped in Duo's direction. Duo wondered what the guy was up to.  
  
'Who are you?' //Okay, that was rather unexpexted.//   
  
'Um, me?' //Oh, nice anwser Duo, way to go!//  
  
The guy sighed impatiently. 'Yes you, what's your name?'  
  
'My name is Duo Maxwell.'  
  
'Hn.' The guy grunted and turned away, leaving Duo stunned.  
  
The blond had seen it all happen and predicted that the other guy would turn comepletely away. 'I beg your pardon Duo, is it okay if I call you Duo?' Duo simply nodded.  
  
'Good, you have to excuse my rude companion here, he doesn't have very much social skills.' He smiled friendly and held out his hand. Duo took it. 'I'm Milliardo Peacecraft, but I'd rather be called Zechs.'  
  
Duo could understand that. He knew the name Milliardo Peacecraft. He heard about him in the news, that he was some rich kid who walked away from home.   
  
'And this my friend,' he pointed at the girl next to him,'This Lucrezia Noin, she likes it better if you call her Noin instead of Lucrezia, but you can, of course, also call her LuLu,' the girl threw an angry glare at him. 'But that is only for people with a death wish.' He gave a quick smile.  
  
'And that leaves us with Heero Yuy, the guy that was so nice not to introduce himself to you.' Duo smiled, he liked Zechs and he could find himself in his polite humor.  
  
'So now that we know each other, you can tell me why you're alone here. Are your friends already inside?'  
  
'No, I'm here by myself. I have no friends here, they're all back home working.' Zechs and Noin looked surprised, Heero just looked emotionless. There was not a single clue on his face that he was listening to the conversation.  
  
'You're alone here? You're alone on vacation? I take it that you're on vacation here, or else I would have seen you before.'  
  
'Yes I'm alone on vacation, my boss and my best friend decided that I needed a break and sent me on this vacation. They couldn't come with me because they had to work. Talk about irony.'  
  
'Well, you can come with us if you'd like to.' Duo smiled happily.  
  
'Yeah sure, that's a lot better then going out alone.'   
  
Noin gave him a small smile. 'Okay then, if you're going out with us we shouldn't stay in this line. It would atleast take us an hour to get in. Come on guys.' And she left the row without another word. Duo looked questionally at Zechs.   
  
'Her father rules this place, she can go in when ever she likes to.  
  
Duo nodded his head. // that explained it, but it doesn't explain why they where in the row in the first place.//  
  
They were in in a few minutes. It was true that Noin could go in when she wanted to and she seemed to know everybody. They couldn't walk for a minute through the crowd without her having to greet someone.   
  
'Come,' Zechs yelled in his ear, 'lets go to the bar , I'll buy you a drink. Noin will follow us when she has greeted everybody.' Duo nodded for awnser.  
  
He had to stay close to Zechs and Heero to prevent to get separated from them. When they came to the bar, Zechs ordered them drinks.   
  
Duo took the time that they were waiting to look around the room. It wasn't one of the bigger ones and the roof was pretty low. This together with the music made it a very comfy room. Some people were dancing and some were talking and then of course you got the ones who only hung around the bar. Duo looked at the dancing people, most of them were smiling and seeking eye contact with the ones they like and some just looked like they were in a total different world, moving on the beat with their eyes half closed.   
  
It was one of them that got Duo's attention. The guy looked was asian, his slanted eyes were closed, and his shoulder long black hair brushed softly against his skin. The air around him seemed to move slower. When Duo looked, it looked like there wasn't anyone else in the room except himself and the beautiful stranger. After staring at him for few moments he moved to Heero.  
  
'Who's that?' He whispered.   
  
Heero looked at him. 'What?'  
  
Duo pointed at the asian beauty. 'Who is he?'   
  
Anger flamed up in Heero's eyes. 'Stay away from him. He. Is. Mine.' Duo looked shocked at Heero's out burst. //Wow man, this guy is scary. Note to myself, don't piss Heero off. Oh wait I just did, well then there's no reason to back off, I'm not scared. Okay maybe I'm a little, but that's only senseble. So he's your's ne? We'll see about that. That guy doesn't look like he's with anyone.//  
  
'So, that's not a name I would like to have, and here I thought that I had a weird name.'  
  
Heero glared dangerously at Duo. 'You better stay away from him.' Duo laughed.  
  
'Or what you'll kill me?' Heero looked like that was exactly what he was about to do.   
  
'If you two are together then that wasn't a very healthy reaction Heero, people don't own people.'  
  
'We're not together.' //So the beauty is free, yay!// Heero looked like he needed all his energy to keep his temper under control.  
  
'But he will be.' Duo was just about to response when a musical voice stopped him.  
  
'What is he fighting for now?' Duo looked up to find the source of the voice, he saw Zechs standing with the drinks next to the pretty asian guy, who was at the moment glaring at Heero and ignoring Duo.  
  
'They are fighting over who owns you.' Zechs awnsered, while looking at them with one brow arched. The boy stepped angerly to Heero.  
  
'You don't own me Heero Yuy, you never have and you never will. I hope you'll get it through your thick head this time.' Then he turned to Duo, his eyes flaming with anger. He looked Duo right in the eye and Duo could swear he saw surprise flashing in those eyes for a moment.  
  
'And I don't know who you are but. No. One. Owns. Me.'He looked like he wanted to say more but then turned away suddenly, leaving both Heero and Duo stunned. Heero recovered sooner than Duo and turned to Duo.   
  
'This is all youre fault.' Then he also left.  
  
Duo looked at Zechs. 'What j...'~  
  
Duo was ripped away from his daydreaming by the bell. Irritated he got out of the bath and grabbed two towels.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Well that was it for now. I'll try to update soon.  
  
I'll hope you'll review, ( it makes me write faster!!) 


End file.
